


Dracula Comes to Animal Crossing Land in Search of Untitled Goose

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: With both the new season of Castlevania and the new Animal Crossing game coming out this month, I decided to celebrate with this fic! It's a spin off of my previous works "Count Dracula of Castlevania Meets The Goose From Untitled Goose Game" and "Untitled Goose Moves into Untitled Town in Animal Crossing". Prepare for some fun and games as Dracula discovers the Animal Crossing life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The town of Dochas didn’t really know what hit it. Once second, the villagers were happily chasing insects, trying to find the biggest one for the Bug Off. And the next second, their peaceful little town was plunged into total darkness, a huge castle suddenly looming over them from a nearby plateau.

The villagers, who had never experienced anything like this before, dropped their nets and began to make their way towards the castle that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. But before they could get inside, a tall man emerged from it. The man was at least seven feet tall, perhaps even three or four times taller than the animal villagers. But none of them shrank away in fear. In fact, they didn’t look intimidated in the slightest. Instead, they reached into their pockets and each pulled out a party popper. Then, they all pulled the string in unison, filling the air with colourful confetti.

“Welcome to Dochas!” beamed the well-dressed Shih Tzu. “Would you happen to be our new mayor? My name is Isabelle, and I will be assisting-"

“You are mistaken,” responded the man in a booming voice. “I am not your mayor. I am Dracula. And I have come to this town in search of my goose. Have you seen a goose around here recently?"

“A goose?” repeated Bob the cat. “Hang on, my friend from a few towns over sent me a letter about a goose, pthhhpth… what was it… trails of destruction… a wave of terror… does that ring any bells?”

“Yes, that… that sounds like my goose,” responded Dracula. “Could you point me in the direction of that town?”

“No point, uh-hoo,” piped up Benedict the chicken. “From what I’ve heard, that goose is long gone, off to the next town to cause more chaos. For all we know, we could be next, uh-hoo. With the lack of defence and planning here, we’re quite literally sitting ducks.”

“Uh, Benedict, you’re a chicken, sidekick,” pointed out Agent S the squirrel.

“It’s a figure of speech, glitter,” pointed out Julian the unicorn. “But I don’t think he’s wrong. That goose could arrive at our town at any moment. Perhaps out new friend Dracula could stay with us until then?”

“No, I will not stay-" began Dracula.

“Excellent, excellent, we have just the place for you!” interrupted Tom Nook. “Temporary, yet comfortable. Affordable, yet cosy. Yes yes, this way please!”

“I really don’t-" began Dracula, but his protests were futile. Before he knew it, he was being ushered into the animal’s small town. As they were not human, he felt no desire to cause them any harm. So, out of politeness, he went along with it.

But as most people know, Tom Nook is the master of persuasion. So good that some even believe that his abilities go beyond persuasion and more so into the territory of extortion. Regardless, what seemed like an innocent tour of the town resulted in Dracula agreeing to purchase a tent from Tom Nook himself. Dracula sat in his quite cramped tent, wondering how on earth he’d managed to be tricked by a raccoon. Was this really the best way to find his goose companion once more?


	2. Chapter 2

Dracula awoke with a start. Considering how cramped and uncomfortable his small yellow tent was, he was quite surprised that he’d managed to doze off. He hastily tore the door open, accidently ripping with his claw-like nails it in the process. Outside his tent, several of the villagers had gathered around. Before falling asleep, he decided that he meant them no harm (there weren’t human after all, and he got the impression that Hector wouldn’t be too pleased if he began slaughtering precious animals). But that didn’t mean he was comfortable with them.

“Begone!” he shouted, shooing them with a wave of his hand. The villagers just stood there smiling, shovels and watering cans in their hands. Dracula stepped out to make his wishes clearer but came to a stop when he felt something soft beneath his feet. He glanced down, only to discover that his tent was surrounded by dozens of multi-coloured flowers: roses, cosmos, tulips and pansies as far as the eye could see.

“Welcome to Dochas!” beamed Angent S the squirrel. “I hope we can make you feel at home here, Mr Mayor!”

“I’m not-“ began Dracula, but he trailed off, his eyes following the moments of the flowers as they danced in the evening breeze. In the past, his hundreds of impaled bodies encompassed his castle, scaring off anyone with even a shred of common sense. But that had all changed when Lisa arrived, when Adrian had been born. The bodies and skeletons had been replaced with a beautiful garden, the perfect place for his son to play as he and Lisa watched on. But after Lisa’s death, the flowers withered and died, with no loving hands to take care of them. And the happy young boy who played in the garden and eagerly rushed over to show him the new flowers he’d discovered was no more. Instead, a young man who was filled with despair had stood in front of him, fear in his eyes as he pleaded with him to spare humanity. Would these animals be just as afraid if they truly knew who he was and what he was capable of?

“Ah, Mister Mayor, good morning!” exclaimed Tom Nook, hurrying over to him as fast as he could without damaging the flowers. “Although you’ll have to excuse the sun, it appears to have taken a holiday. Now that you’ve settle in, we must discuss the matter of payment. Yes, with materials along with labour, that’ll come to a total of… 19,800 bells!”

Dracula had been labelled as many things over his extended lifetime: a tyrant, a monster, a caring father… the list seemed endless. But he was not a cheat, nor was he stingy. Although uncertain of what his next step was, he refused to leave this bill unpaid. He slowly dug into his pockets, pulling out a few pieces of gold.

“Ah, my apologies, but I can only take bells!” said Tom Nook, looking somewhat regretful.

“This is just one of the many methods of payments I can offer you,” explained Dracula. “I have coins and currencies from across centuries and from many lands. I have gold, jewels, priceless artefacts, even magical items, all of them available in my castle. If any of those things take your fancy-"

“Sorry sir, we only take bells.”

Dracula frowned. Bells? Was that a currency? Or did he mean literal bells? Come to think of it, the solitary bell that hung in the second ballroom had mysteriously vanished along with Untitled Goose. Not that it mattered though: a single bell wouldn’t make a dent in the outstanding bill for the tent. Perhaps he could arrange for the villagers to make bells for him? Paying them with gold and other attractive alternatives wouldn’t be a problem, but were the materials readily available in such a small town?

“Ah, not to worry!” assured Tom Nook, seemingly understanding Dracula’s concerns. “If you’re short of bells, you can make up the difference by working in my shop. Right this way, please!”

And before Dracula could argue, Tom Nook took off into the darkness of the morning. Still feeling obligated to settle the bill, Dracula reluctantly followed. His “shop” turned out to be a glorified hut, with various items propped against the warped wooden walls. Not that Dracula could take a close look, of course. With his tremendous height, all he could do was crouch down and stick his head inside.

“Excellent! First, please change into this,” beamed Tom Nook, handing over a uniform. His smile faltered when he spotted the look of bemusement on Dracula’s face as he eyed the shirt that looked as though it may not fit over his arm. “Ah, well of course… that can be your first task! Please take this shirt to the Able Sisters and have them adjust it for you!”

Although the tailors’ shop was much more impressive than Tom Nook’s “shop”, the size was just as much of a problem as it had been earlier. Dracula crouched down on his knees, peering inside as the two hedgehogs got to work on his uniform. The brown hedgehog silently got to work, not even making eye contact. The blue hedgehog however, was much more friendly. She insisted that Dracula try on some of the accessories while he waited.

“That looks lovely on you!” she smiled, as Dracula placed a sun hat on his head. He frowned. In terms of size, the hat sat atop is head like a saucer on top of a dinner plate.

Once the shirt was finished, Dracula reluctantly pulled it over his usual attire. It clashed quite horribly with this usual attire and bat-like cape. But Tom Nook insisted that he wore it. His first task was to deliver some furniture to Aurora. As he was unable to fit through her front door, he ended up pushing the package through it while on his hands and knees outside. On his way back, he spotted something that piqued his interest: Bob the purple cat was attaching a can of paint to some balloons. Once the paint was high up in the air, Bob started aiming for it with his slingshot.

“What are you doing?” asked Dracula.

“Painting the roof, pthhhpth” responded Bob. “When I pop the balloons, the paint will fall and pour all over the roof.”

“Does that work?” smirked Dracula.

“Not really, pthhhpth. I wasn’t always purple, you know.”

Taking pity on the cat, Dracula plucked the paint from the sky. With his superior height, he painted Bob’s roof with ease.

“Wow, thank you, pthhhpth!” beamed Bob. He handed over a present to Dracula. “Here, this is an agrias butterfly. They’re pretty hard to catch normally. But now with the eternal darkness, they’re pretty much impossible to find. So, I want you to have it.”

“I… thank you,” replied Dracula, genuinely feeling stunned. “But I must apologise… I am the one who brought the eternal darkness…”

“That was you? Thank you, uh-hoo!” beamed Benedict the Chicken, running past them with a net. “I’ve never been able to catch those rare bugs like tarantulas and scorpions, But with this eternal darkness, uh-hoo, I can find them all day long!”

“I can’t complain either,” added Julian the Unicorn, appearing from behind a tree. “I was just on my way to the Roost, glitter. I used to sing and perform there in the evenings. But ever since the darkness came, I’ve been able to perform all the time, glitter! I’m so happy about it! Speaking of, glitter, Isabelle asked me to tell you to meet her there. She needs to discuss your mayor duties.”

Before long, Dracula found himself plopped down beside Isabelle, staring out at the sea. As expected, he hadn’t been able to comfortably fit inside, they’d opted for takeout. Dracula had been able to polish off his measly drink in one gulp, but Isabelle was happily sipping away at hers.

“I’m not the mayor,” blurted out Dracula eventually. Isabelle took a long sip from her coffee before responding.

“I know.”

“You know???”

“Yes, I know you’re not the mayor. But you bring the villagers hope.”

Dracula didn’t know what to say. The word seemed foreign to him. When was the last time that he, Vlad Dracula Tepes, been associated with the word “hope”? It certainly wasn’t something he could bring to people. And even more so, it wasn’t something he often felt.

“They want to have someone to show around the town,” elaborated Isabelle. “Someone they can bring fishing or bug catching. Someone to be their friend.”

With that, she gave Dracula an encouraging pat on the elbow, as that was the highest place that she could reach, before heading back to the town hall. Dracula, caught up in his own thoughts, watched the dark waves gently hit the beach, the bright full moon reflected on the surface of the water.

*

Within days, it seemed as though Dracula had always been a part of the town. He was often spotted helping the villagers shake the trees, pick fruit and catch the most evasive bugs. And before long, he was reunited with his goose companion as it wandered into Dochas with the intent of wreaking havoc. Although the goose was chaotic at heart, Dracula managed to calm it by getting it a job at the post office. The goose, who was extremely fond of bells, happily worked in the savings department, moving the bells from the counter to the vaults. All was well.

As Dracula watched his goose friend with a smile, he quickly reread the letter he’d written before sealing it and passing it to Pelly the Pelican. 

_My dear Adrian,_

_I hope that you are well._

_I’m writing to assure you that my heart is at peace. I have found a town that fills me with hope and wonderment. I spend my days taking in the gentle breeze or strolling along the beach with my animal companions. As you’ve probably guessed, I have no intention of returning to Wallachia anytime soon._

_Take care,_

_Your Father, Dracula_

Dracula genuinely felt happiness in Dochas, but deep down he knew that it was all just escapism, escapism from the pain of the past and the hardship of getting through each day alone. He knew that he shouldn’t have left the world in such a state, overrun with night creatures terrorising towns one by one, an army of vicious and hungry vampires awaiting his command, and his own son risking his life to do anything to stop him. That was no way to leave his real life. But the pull of Animal Crossing was just too strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I actually had it pretty much finished for quite some time, but wasn't sure about the ending. And then Animal Crossing came out.... anyway, I've finally put my Switch down for long enough to finish and upload this!


End file.
